1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever viscoelastic damping wall assembly, more particularly to a lever viscoelastic damping wall assembly for use in an architectural structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 1245858A discloses a conventional damper apparatus for damping a relative movement between two structural elements resulting from an earthquake or a gust of wind.
The conventional damper apparatus includes a lever and a viscoelastic member. The lever has opposite first and second end portions, and an intermediate portion disposed between the first and second end portions. A distance between the first end portion and the intermediate portion is smaller than that between the intermediate portion and the second end portion. The first end portion of the lever is connected pivotally to one of the structural elements. The intermediate portion is connected pivotally to the other one of the structural elements. The viscoelastic member is connected between the second end portion of the lever and the other one of the structural elements. Through the abovementioned configuration, the lever of the conventional damper is capable of generating a relative displacement between the second end portion and the other one of the structural elements in response to the relative movement between the structural elements, which is greater than that between the structural elements, and which generates deformation of the viscoelastic member to damp the relative movement between the structural elements.
However, in response to an intense relative movement between the structural elements, the amplified relative movement between the second end portion and the other one of the structural elements may cause fracture and failure of the viscoelastic member.